Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid ejecting device.
Description of Related Art
An ink-jet head configured to eject ink from nozzles is known as one example of a liquid ejecting device. The known ink-jet head includes a flow-path defining plate in which a plurality of pressure chambers are formed, a piezoelectric actuator provided on the flow-path defining plate so as to cover the pressure chambers, and a reservoir defining plate bonded to an upper surface of the piezoelectric actuator.
The flow-path defining plate is provided with a manifold (communication portion) extending in a direction in which the pressure chambers are arranged. The manifold is open to an upper surface of the flow-path defining plate. The piezoelectric actuator has a staked structure including an oscillating plate, a lower electrode layer stacked on the oscillating plate, a piezoelectric layer, and an upper electrode layer. One piezoelectric element is constituted by the lower electrode layer, the piezoelectric layer, and the upper electrode layer for giving a pressure to ink in a corresponding one of the pressure chambers. The lower electrode layer is a common electrode, and the upper electrode layer is an individual electrode.
The piezoelectric actuator is provided with a through-hole corresponding to an opening of the manifold. A metallic layer is formed around the periphery of the through-hole so as to surround the through-hole. The metallic layer is formed independently of the electrodes of each piezoelectric element and is not conducted to the electrodes. A reservoir defining plate is bonded to the piezoelectric actuator at a region thereof around the periphery of the through-hole via the surrounding metallic layer. A flow path formed in the reservoir defining plate communicates with the manifold of the flow-path defining plate via the through-hole of the piezoelectric actuator.